Gdybyś miał skrzydła
by RadioactiveCs
Summary: Sam nie ma skrzydeł, ale gdyby miał, to według Castiela byłyby najpiękniejszymi. - Tłumaczenie. - Beta: Rzan [/u/2400664]


**Oryginalny tytuł** : If You Had Wings [archiveofourown*org/works/1517129];

 **Autor** : letmegeekatyou;

 **Tłumacz** : RCS;

 **Beta** : Rzan;

 **Zgoda** : jest;

 **Pairing** : Sastiel (Sam Winchester x Castiel);

 **Gatunek** : romans;

 **Ostrzeżenia** : wing!fic;

* * *

Sam i Cas spędzili dużo czasu nad dotyczącymi aniołów dokumentami Ludzi Pisma — eliminowali nieścisłości, uzupełniali luki i tak dalej.

Sama zafascynowała metafizyka form: to, że faktycznie miały kształty i substancje, że trwały równocześnie pomiędzy płaszczyznami istnienia, że skrzydła rzucały cień, choć pozostawały niewidoczne dla ludzkich oczu. Wypytywał Castiela na temat anielskich organów i spędzali wiele godzin, głowiąc się nad terminologią oraz zastanawiając, jak opisać coś, czego ludzki język nigdy nie miał definiować.

Jednym z takich tematów był kolor anielskich skrzydeł. Castiel wytłumaczył, że były one skomplikowane i bardzo indywidualne, połączone z obowiązkami, tożsamością oraz doświadczeniem konkretnego anioła, i wtedy skończyły mu się słowa.

— Nie wiem, Sam. To nie są widoczne kolory, nie takie jak ludzkie. Nie mają ustalonej, mierzalnej długości fal świetlnych.

— Ale doświadczacie ich w podobny sposób, jak my kolory, tak?

Sam z zapałem pochylał się nad stołem, stukając niespokojnie długopisem w dokument. Przy jego łokciu znajdowały się atlasy anatomiczne ptaków — bo chociaż aniołowie nie byli zbudowani jak ptaki, to ilość podobieństw sprawiła, że te książki stawały się dość użyteczne. Jego zapał najwyraźniej zarażał i Cas, siedzący przy stole naprzeciwko niego, oparł łokcie na blacie i składając dłonie, zamyślił się głęboko.

— Tak, doświadczenie jest podobne. Na przykład, większość anielskich skrzydeł jest niejednorodna i możliwe jest dostrzeżenie… Przypuszczam, że można to nazwać barwnymi plamami, które kontrastują z innymi, często powtarzającymi się wzorami. — Cas zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie znane mu anioły i próbując dopasować ich wygląd do tego, co widział jako człowiek. — Starsi aniołowie mają więcej… skomplikowanych wzorów, ponieważ ich doświadczenia są bardziej zróżnicowane. Z daleka ich skrzydła mogą wydawać się… Sądzę, że można powiedzieć monotonne, wręcz nudne, ale to tylko przez ogromną ilość szczegółów, co daje mniej kontrastów, które tak dobrze widać na skrzydłach bardzo młodego anioła.

— Jak te detale wyglądają? To znaczy, niewizualnie, ale, w jaki sposób je rozumiesz, gdy na nie patrzysz? — Sam pisał szybko, starając się zachować zarówno słowa Castiela, jak i nasuwając się przez nie pytania. Odczuwał potrzebę wiedzenia więcej, przeradzającą się w głęboki smutek. Wiedział, że nigdy nie zobaczy skrzydeł przyjaciela. To część anioła, która miała na zawsze pozostać poza jego zasięgiem.

— Oznaczają… — Cas zmarszczył brwi. — To nie do końca tak. Kiedy je widzę, rozumiem ich pochodzenie. Potrafię… odczytać z nich osobę i życie anioła. — Potrząsnął głową. — Nie tłumaczę tego dobrze.

— W porządku, Cas, dobrze ci idzie.

Cas uniósł głowę, frustracja była wypisana na jego czole i wpatrywał się w Sama przez chwilę.

— Widzę twoje skrzydła, Sam.

Sam przestał pisać i spojrzał w górę, zdezorientowany.

— Jestem całkiem pewien, że nie widzisz, Cas. Bo, no wiesz, nie mam żadnych?

— Ale mógłbyś i właśnie to mówię. Kiedy cię widzę, myślę o wszystkim, co o tobie wiem: twoim życiu, twojej osobowości, twoich obawach i marzeniach, umiejętnościach, i o tym wszystkim, co powoduje, że ty to ty..

— Gdybyś był aniołem, to wszystkie te rzeczy stanowiłyby kolor twoich skrzydeł i każdy mógłby zobaczyć najważniejsze części ciebie, tylko poprzez patrzenie na nie. Ale nie jesteś i wszystko to pozostaje ukryte dla tych, którzy nie znają cię wystarczająco dobrze. Jednak, gdybyś miał skrzydła… — urwał Cas, patrząc na Sama z ciekawością i rozszerzonymi oczami, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy.

— Gdybym miał skrzydła? — spytał cicho Sam, nie chcąc przełamać zaklęcia, pod którego wpływem wydawał się być Cas.

— Och, byłyby niezwykłe, Sam. Dutki byłyby ciemne, małe nadlotki składałyby się z dzieciństwa, plam demonicznej krwi, utraty matki, poszukiwania przez ojca zemsty. Byłyby… Nakrapiane miłością, zwłaszcza oddaniem twojego brata. Ale to małe pióra i są tym, co cię ukształtowało, a nie tym, kim jesteś.

— Średnie i duże nadlotki ekstremalnie by się od nich różniłyby. To czas, gdy odsunąłeś się od życia łowcy, realizując się poprzez prawo. Ich wzory byłyby regularne, szukałeś wtedy normalności. Na krawędziach jednak wciąż odznaczałaby się utrata: odsunięcie od rodziny, śmierć Jessiki — wszystkie te rzeczy stały się częścią ciebie i przeplatają się z twoim dążeniem do celu, i sprawiedliwości. Walczysz za dobro, bo widziałeś tak wiele zła.

Sam spuścił wzrok na dokumenty, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć Castielowi w oczy. Mógł poczuć swoje skrzydła, gdy ten je tak opisywał. Duże i ciężkie, związane z jego ramionami, rozciągające się na cały pokój, ważące jego przeszłość, której ciężar ciągnął je ku dołowi.

— Cas…

— Nie, Sam, pozwól mi. Muszę ci powiedzieć o twoich pierwszorzędowych nadlotkach bo one są tak piękne, Sam. Są pełne żyć ludzi, których ocaliłeś. Są… Pokryte misternymi wzorami: tak wiele istnień, tyle szczęścia, wszystko tak jasne i tak ruchliwe. Anielskie skrzydła są pełne ruchu, jak taniec lub wiatr na polu, a twoje są tak bardzo żywe, Sam.

— Drugie i trzeciorzędowe pochodzą z walki, są pokryte cierpieniem i strachem, Lucyferem i Klatką, ale Sam — są heroiczne. Każde jedno składa się z twojej odwagi. Och, jakbyś latał na tych skrzydłach, Sam. Ich siła byłaby niezmierzona.

— A twoje pierwszorzędowe lotki byłyby długie i jasne: widoczne z daleka, nie równałoby się z nimi najbardziej błyszczące, lśniące złoto i biel. Są twoją czystością i poświęceniem, nie z prób, ale z twojej duszy, Sam. Twoja dusza zawsze była czysta, próby tylko to… uzewnętrzniły.

Sam wciąż miał spuszczony wzrok, gdy Cas sięgnął do jego dłoni, by delikatnie ją złapać ją.

— Większość aniołów nie ma tyle ciemności w swoich skrzydłach. Nasze życia są pełne… posłuszeństwa. Identyczności. Rzadko zdarzają się wyjątki. Twoje skrzydła, Samie Winchesterze, byłyby o wiele piękniejsze od jakichkolwiek, które widziałem.

I nagle Sam poczuł, mimo zbierających mu się w oczach łez, pewną lekkość w sobie. Czuł siłę swoich ramion, wyobrażał sobie wiatr zbierający się w jego skrzydłach i utrzymujący go w powietrzu. Chciałby, aby Cas mógł nauczyć go latać.

Trwali przez chwilę w ciszy, zanim Sam zorientował się, że jego skrzydła nie były kompletne.

— Pominąłeś coś, prawda? Skrzydełka?

— Pominąłem. Powiedz mi, Sam, jak wyglądałoby twoje?

Sam zastanawiał się przez chwilę, próbując przypomnieć sobie funkcje skrzydełka.

— Pomaga kontrolować szybkość i zmniejsza opór powietrza, tak? — Cas pokiwał głową, a Sam uśmiechnął się w stronę ich złączonych rąk, a potem anioła. — Więc moje wygląda właśnie tak. Jak ty i ja, historie które mi opowiadasz i sposób, w jaki trzymasz moją dłoń. To, jak powstrzymujesz mnie od upadku z nieba.


End file.
